Everyone Can See It
by NinjaTeddy
Summary: ...Well, everyone except for them, of course. But with a little help from their friends, Roy and Riza might just get their act together after all. There will be spoilers in here for the end of the story, so consider yourself warned!


**SPOILER WARNING! I repeat, spoiler warning! This part has spoilers from chapter 100 on. Consider yourself warned.**

Okay, this is the first of a series of short Royai stories. Not all of them will be related, but some will group together to form stories, like this one is going to. With that said, happy reading!

Disclaimer: All I have is a couple of books and an Edward Elric backpack. The series isn't mine. Darn.

* * *

_She watched it happen, from the arms of the chimera. Deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do. What the Homunculi wanted, they tended to get. Still, it didn't make it any less terrifying to watch. Roy was pinned down, into the giant transmutation circle, and Pride started the whole process. When the blinding light dimmed, the "sacrifice" was… what was that thing? The doctor had been reduced to a blob of goop, and Roy was gone. Roy and the little homunculus were gone, and the only one left was King Bradley._

Riza's eyes shot open, waking her from the recurring nightmare. A cold sweat covered her body, and she found she was trembling. It was that stupid dream, the one where she nearly lost _him. _

She didn't understand why she was still so terrified by that dream, why it just kept coming back. She knew how it ended – He came back, alive but blind, and Doctor Marcoh was able to give him back his eyesight using the Stone. That part of the story had a happy ending, so why was she still so frightened?

"Enough with the wondering, Riza. All's well that ends well, so snap out of it!" She dragged herself out of bed, somewhat reluctantly. Some silly little dream wasn't going to scare Riza Hawkeye! A shower would make her feel better.

After a shower, and breakfast, and even some coffee (She never drank that!), Riza was still a bit shaken. That wouldn't do, she was meeting Gracia and Elycia in the park later on. Well, that would cheer her up, she was sure. Elycia was a very sweet little girl, and Gracia was a kind woman who seemed to know everything, and always knew what to say. She was also popular among "Mustang's gang," as she was the wife of Roy's best friend. Gathering her thoughts, Riza called Black Hayate and set out to the park.

_He watched in horror as the blade slid across Riza's neck. It was slow motion, almost, as the blood began gushing out of her neck and she collapsed, letting herself be dragged to the center of the room. He yelled and yelled, trying to keep her conscious. She said something about being ordered not to die, insisted he didn't do the human transmutation. Then she grew quiet. He thought she was dead for a moment, and that broke his heart. Finally, she made eye contact, giving him a glare like no other. Slowly, she looked to the ceiling, and he realized something was up there. _

Roy woke up, shaking and covered in a cold sweat, wondering why that stupid dream kept on coming back. He knew why, deep down. He could refuse to accept it all he wanted, but in the end it all came back to Riza. He would have been devastated if she died. Not because he would be loosing a very good friend, but because… No. He couldn't admit it, even to himself. He just didn't like the thought of loosing yet another important person. Yeah, that was it.

Anyways, he knew how it ended. The look she gave him was signaling allies above them, and the little Xingese girl gave up the Philosopher's Stone in order to save her. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why it terrified him so much! Well, he knew, but…

Anyways, he needed groceries. There was hardly anything left in the cupboards, and he was getting tired of Chinese takeout. Maybe he could pay a visit to Maes, too. He ought to hear the end of the story. First, though, a shower was required. If he was going to go face civilization, the great Roy Mustang couldn't look as if he just woke up from a nightmare!

To be continued...

* * *

Woah, I actually wrote something. For those of you who read it, sorry this isn't Broken Happiness. I'll work on it eventually, I promise! Anyways, this story has been nagging me for a while now, and I finally got around to writing it. Thank you, summer break! Right, I'll definitely continue this, so don't give up on me if I don't update for a while! Thanks for reading. - Ninja


End file.
